Delfino Plaza
Delfino Plaza (Japanese: ドルピックタウン, Dorupikkutaun ''; '''Dolphic Town' in the Japanese version) is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl based on the game Super Mario Sunshine released for Nintendo GameCube in 2002. Players battle on a floating platform, which then drops the characters off at a certain location before picking them up again and transporting them to another location, essentially touring them around the area. Origin Delfino Plaza is a town that is located in Isle Delfino and is inhabited by the Piantas. In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario, Toadsworth, and Princess Peach travel to Isle Delfino for a vacation. Upon arrival at Delfino Plaza, the whole town is covered in graffiti, and Mario was blamed for causing the mess. The Piantas arrest Mario and sentence his to clean up Isle Delfino. With the help of the F.L.U.D.D., Mario cleans up Delfino Plaza and other locations on the island. Isle Delfino in SMS serves as the central hub of the game, and links Mario to the other locations on the island. Isle Delfino appears in other Mario spin-off games, like Mario Kart DS, where it appears as a track that the characters race on, Mario Power Tennis, where it was a playable court and Mario Kart Wii, where it featured as one of the ten battle mode arenas. In the Italian language, "Delfino" means "dolphin." In Super Mario Sunshine, the island was, in fact, shaped like a dolphin, with Delfino Plaza located at the nose. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Delfino Plaza appears as a default stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The battle begins on a main platform that uses propeller-propulsion with two small transparent platforms above it and another large arching transparent platform above them. However, the arrangement of the platforms on changes each time the main platform picks characters up to move them to a different location. The formats are: *The starting arrangement of platforms described above. *The large main platform with three small platforms above it; one high up in the centre and two lower ones to the left and right of the ledges. *The large main platform with two small platforms above it; one on the left and the other, slightly higher, on the right. *The large main platform with three small platforms above it; one high up in the middle and the other two lower, slanting diagonally down towards the stage from the left and right respectively. The stage hovers toward Isle Delfino, which resides in the background and drops players off at numerous landmarks around the island. All of these variants make Delfino Plaza the stage with the most individual fighting arenas in SSBB. The locales are landed on in a random order and they are as follows: *The small, dune-shaped island to the east of a plaza. A warp pipe and a palm tree sit in the background here. *The second, slightly larger island on the far western area of the main plaza. Both islands are surrounded by the ocean which can be swam in. *The three grass-covered stone spires near the shoreline. Players can swim in the sea between the spires and also on the edges. *The row of buildings in front of the Shine Gate. *The Shine Gate. Two platforms have been attached to either side. *The walkway at the front of the main courtyard. The Pianta statue is absent from its usual spot. *The area in front of the dolphin fountain with a staircase on both sides. *The area with a line of beach umbrellas to the left of the Shine Gate. *The two areas on the western edge of the island. A shallow veranda sits in between, which characters can walk around in, and a deeper section that requires swimming to navigate. Songs in My Music *''Delfino Plaza'' *''Title / Ending (Super Mario World)'' *''Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Ricco Harbor'' *''Main Theme (Super Mario 64)'' Songs in bold must be unlocked Differences with Super Mario Sunshine *The city's size has been decreased, proved by comparing with characters in Brawl and in Super Mario Sunshine. *The manholes are not the same as they appear in Super Mario Sunshine. *The Grand Pianta Statue does not appear on the background of the stage. *Additionally, the boxes containing the three variations of F.L.U.D.D. nozzles are also no longer in the background. *The cannon that transported Mario to Pinna Park is no longer there. *The Shine Gate has two platforms at each side that were not there in Super Mario Sunshine. *The Shine Gate spins in Super Smash Bros. Brawl but it doesn't in Super Mario Sunshine. The only time it ever spins is when you clean it for the first time; after it is cleaned, it stays still permanently. *There is a platform on one section of the level that is in the water, and originally wasn't there in Sunshine. *On the front of the plaza (one of the sections where one can battle), the ledges were rounded in Sunshine, but were made rectangular to fight on in Brawl. *The pipe on top of both the Shine Gate that led to Pianta Village and the building in front of it which led to Sirena Beach are no longer there. *Although the mosaic in front of the dolphin statue is still there, the giant beam of sunlight that teleported Mario to Noki Bay is missing. *The paint portals on the pier hut (leading to Ricco Harbor) and the lighthouse (leading to Gelato Beach) have both been removed in Brawl. *All of the Yoshi eggs that used to be in the Plaza have been taken out. *The umbrellas in Delfino Plaza have no bouncing properties, unlike in Sunshine. *Although it's normally a busy plaza, not one Pianta is seen in the level. *The water in many parts of the stage is shallower than in Super Mario Sunshine. Trivia *The propelled platforms have F.L.U.D.D.'s propeller on them, possibly relating to the turbo nozzle in Super Mario Sunshine. *At the stone spires, Pokemon Trainer can be seen far in the background on the grass part at the volcano's foot if he is selected. *If R.O.B. is met in Classic or All-Star but the player has not unlocked the Mario Bros. stage, he is strangely fought on Delfino Plaza. *In the beta version of SSBB, the music track "Castle/Boss Fortress (Super Mario World/SMB 3)" was one of the songs in Delfino Plaza's My Music selection (as shown in a screenshot on the Smash Bros. DOJO!! website). For the final version of Brawl, though, the track was moved to Luigi's Mansion. *Like the first two Smash games, Brawl has a Mario-themed stage modeled after the central hub in one of his 3D adventures. In Brawl's case, it is this stage. *The platform on the bottom can be passed through as it is rising into the air (if players are still on the stops), but you can't when it is in the air. *If Andross is unleashed, and the moving platform is off and going around, Andross will follow you unlike most Assist Trophies which will disappear. External links *Dojo page *Gameplay footage of stage